A need exists for an end cap assembly usable with oil field mats that is synthetic, easy to install, easy to remove, highly durable mat and can withstand extreme temperatures for use around oil field equipment.
A need exists for oil field mat end caps that do not absorb oil field contaminants.
A further need exists for oil field mat end caps that are safer for personnel, and which maintains the original mat shape regardless of torque applied to the mat and end cap combination, weight applied to the mat and end cap combination or movement applied to the mat and end cap combination.
A need exists for oil field mat end caps with a slip resistant surface.
A need exists for oil field mat end caps that are pinless and have a simplistic assembly.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.